


differences

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, Full House Inspired, Other, uhh swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: you’ve worked so well despite your differences, until now





	differences

Tom and Harry exchange a startled look when the front door swings open, you storming in and an irate Sam following behind. The two of you are visibly irritated and head to Sam’s room, steps swift. Paddy stares, bemused as his older brothers follow to eavesdrop. They manage to make out furious undertones and lean closer to the door to listen better.

“…always do what you want and I love you and it’s great but it’s unfair that you refuse to do what I want just because of one bad experience,” you were saying.

“No one’s making you do it and if you don’t feel like going out you should just skip it then,” Sam replies agitatedly and Harry sucks in a breath at the silence.

“You’re right.” They hear you say after a second. Sam sighs and exclaims in a tone Harry raises his eyebrows at,

“Of course I am.”

Oh little brother, you spoke too soon. Tom, who knows you better, waits for the next words with bated breath. He has a feeling this is only going to get worse and he can only hope he’s wrong.

“I don’t think I feel like going out tonight and well, you said I could skip it,” you say acerbically.

Sam sputters and Tom shakes his head. “That’s not fair. Come on, love, be reasonable about this.”

Whatever you’re going to say next is cut off when Paddy yells from the kitchen, “Sam! Where’d you put the bread, you dickhead?”

Harry and Tom scramble to rush to the kitchen just as the door opens and Sam looks at them, unimpressed. He doesn’t say anything, muttering under his breath as he goes to help Paddy. Tom looks over to the open doorway seeing you rubbing your temples exasperatedly.

“I’m going to go talk to him, don’t worry about it,” you assure him and follow in the direction your boyfriend had gone.

Tom follows you, Harry in tow and they watch in muted horror as you stand listening to Sam complaining to Paddy, who’s wide eyed and trying to signal the older boy to shut his fucking mouth, you idiot.

“She’s so bossy, honestly. I dunno what’s gotten into her lately but she’s really getting on my nerves. Sometimes she gets so stubborn and, and, and  _pigheaded_  I-” he stiffens when you cough.

He freezes and slowly swivels around to face you, realization dawning on his freckled face.

“Sorry,” you apologise to Tom, “I must be coming down with something. Excuse me while I go be stubborn and bossy and what was that word again? Pigheaded, that’s it. Pigheaded somewhere else.”

“Y/N.”

But you level Sam with blazing eyes and spin on your heel to his room. Tom whistles lowly and claps him on the back unsupportively.

“You’re dead, bro.”

He scowls and shoves his arm off, following you. When he closes the door to his room, you round on him angrily.

“Stubborn? Pigheaded?” You all about screech and he winces. “It just so happens that this stubborn pig head goes out just to be with you!”

His reaction just makes you even more angry. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go get ready.”

“You’re a joke, Holland,” you seethe. “If you expect me to go along with everything you do and not return the favour, why should I do shit for you?”

“This is about revenge?” he says incredulously, “You’re punishing me because I’m not going to your stupid event? Admit it, Y/N, I’m right aren’t I? Say that I’m right.”

You let out a laugh that is faux sweet, one that sends ice down his spine. Despite this he doesn’t back down. Your smile is simpering as you say, “I’m right.”

He scoffs at that. “Funny.”

You realise then, looking at the stubborn set to his jaw and red ears, that there’s no use in arguing further. You shake your head and pick your bag up, shouldering past him and exiting the room.

“Don’t you dare walk out that door,” he says testily and you roll your eyes. “I’m talking to you!”

You stop in your tracks abruptly and turn. Your tone is biting and derisive. “What do you want to say?”

He looks blank for a moment and fumbles for the words, “I just want to say that, that-”

“That what?” you press.

His nose wrinkles up and in any other moment you might’ve considered cooing over it but right now you’re too upset.

“That this is your fault.”

What you’d give to throttle him. Pushing away the frustrated need to scream, you pull yourself up to your full height. “Well I disagree but that’s not exactly new, is it? We’re two completely different people with different interests.”

“Maybe we should start dating other people then,” he suggests, voice hard and face pinched. From the living room, Tom chokes on his drink and Harry is startled into a coughing fit at those words. You reel back and struggle to hold back tears at that.  _Was he really so unhappy that he wants to date someone else?_

“Is that really what you want?” you ask, stomach dropping.  _Please say no. Please say you didn’t mean it._

“Well we’re clearly too different-” you cut him off by shaking your head.

“Fine, whatever. We’re done here,” you mutter, lips drawn into a tight line. “Goodbye, Sam.”

“Goodbye, Y/N.”

It takes everything in you to not flinch at the acidity of his tone, the bitter way he says your name like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. You turn away and head to the front of the house, avoiding the pleading looks Tom is sending you. When Sam calls your name you turn and a little part of you hopes he doesn’t actually want to break up with you but all you’re met with is a harsh gaze and a coat chucked at you. You barely catch it and nod your thanks mutely, walking out the front door.

The last words you hear as you shut the door behind you are a hissed, “You’re such an idiot, Sam.”


End file.
